


Portrait

by moon_hotel



Category: Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds
Genre: Ganon - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_hotel/pseuds/moon_hotel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuga draws what he sees. A vignette with Yuga and Ganon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Portrait

"Do you never stop drawing?"  
  
Yuga looked up from his sketchbook. Ganon reclined lazily a few feet away, his massive boarlike bulk stretched like a landscape on the chaise. He was framed perfectly by the blankets, the pillows, the curtains. Every object in the room bowed to him, content to show him off.  
  
"Why should I?" Yuga sniffed. "I enjoy it."  
  
Ganon let out a low chuckle, snorting a little bit, and Yuga blushed. "It wouldn't hurt you to lift something heavier than a paintbrush once in a while."  
  
"I'll leave the heavy lifting to you," replied the artist. "You're far more suited for it, anyway…as I with magic…"  
  
"Fair enough." Ganon peered at him, his eyes shining like beads in the dim light. "Can I move?"  
  
"You can do whatever you want, my lord."  
  
Ganon let out a laugh from deep in his belly as he sat up, the chaise creaking under his weight. "Come here," he said. "Let me see it."  
  
No amount of makeup could hide the flush on Yuga's face as he handed over his sketchbook. On the page reclined a tall, broad man, his nose sharp, his eyes keen, his hair thick and coarse, nothing like the piglike half-beast in the room.   
  
Ganon looked from the drawing to Yuga, and from Yuga back to the drawing. But already the artist was leaning against him, sighing dreamily, sensing something deeper than the eye could see.


End file.
